kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting minutes
Current Status Current status can be found online on a Google Document spreadsheet. Minutes August 28th I’d like to congratulate you all. We defeated the stag lord, and have been granted a barony by the great and honorable noble families of Brevoy. This is a major change for all of us. We have gone from simple individual adventurers wandering the waste lands to minor nobles charged with overseeing this mysterious realm. This past month has been hectic. Moving everyone out of Oleg’s trading post, recruiting settlers, and establishing this city. We have founded our capital and set up a farm to feed our people. We haven’t had much time to consider our social and economic policies, but I expect those issues to be brought up at next month’s meeting. --Work done the previous month-- *Founded capital city and built a road *Established hex to NW and built a farm *Built a house and tavern September 28th Jang walks into the meeting hall and starts chewing into people: Unacceptable, completely unacceptable. I have been going over the books with Oleg, and our expenses are just too high. How can we expect to run a government like this? Our production is good (4-6 BP per month) and set to expand with the recent gold mine, but our expenses are killing us (4 BP per month). Everyone has to focus on making lowering our cost basis, otherwise we won’t be able to afford watered down beer at our tavern. Now, I’ve been hearing a little rumbling from the populace. There are some stirrings from the settlers before we took over complaining about us bringing law and order to these wild lands. With Jack leaving us, it’s more important than ever for us to focus on achieving a stable society. That brings me to the next point, social and economic policies. I am announcing an end to our taxation and promotion for growth. Taxation is destroying the small business owners and barely bringing in any money. We’ll make more in the long run focusing on tariffs and excise taxes. The growth program was a mistake that was killing us. Why in the world are we spending 2 BP a month promoting growth with only 100 settlers in our land? With our new low cost focus, our fiscal strength will make this a much stronger kingdom in the long run. --Work done the previous month-- *Established hex to NE and built a gold mine October 28th This month’s numbers look a lot better now that we have focused on lowering our costs and improving our margins. I know that we were planning on establishing a camp to exploit the teak wood, but with this new farm, we can cut our food imports significantly saving us money in the long term. I also see that our focus on the stability of the population has been working, and popular unrest has decreased 50%. Let’s keep our focus on that in the coming quarters. Overall, I’d say that we are in an excellent position to continue our growth in the future. I’d like everyone to start thinking about projects that you can implement to help grow the kingdom. For example, improved defenses, a citizens’ prayer study group, or a farm for good berries. I look forward to hearing your reports next month. --Work done the previous month-- *Established hex to NE and built a farm November 28th We are doing a good job this month. I think we'll meet our year end fiscal goals if we continue to apply the continous improvement tools. We have our costs under control with consumption at 2 BP per month, but I think that we can do better. We've been expanding heavily with an outward focus building new farms and mines. And this month we added a lumber camp to our kingdom. We'll probably be changing our paradigm to a mot inward focused organic growth model in the next quarter. --Work done the previous month-- *Establish hex on teak wood and built camp December 28th Happy Lunar Solstice everyone! We have passed the darkest night, and it's onto brighter days just like our kingdom. I'm also thrilled that we got out our new stuffed mephit dolls in time for the new year. I bought the first set for everyone to enjoy. We've already met all of our major goals, and the year is only half over. I'd like to acknowledge Morgan and Alyssa on their recent work getting the unrest under control. Morgan found the anarchist group that had been inspiring the settlers lead by a man with the code name "snowball". The matter was dealt with peacefully, and unrest has been eliminated. In addition, Alyssa's preachings about the peasants obligation to follow their leaders has kept other extremist elements from forming. Good job to both of you. With the newly established farm by Oleg's old trading post, we have cut our importation of foreign food to 1 BP per month. Our economy is strong with gold and teak flowing into the capital. The next question is if we want to continue our external focus, or start building our capital. I look forward to your recommendations. --Work done the previous month-- *Establish the farm to the NW July 28th Year 2 *Establish farm on sycamore tree August 28th' Year 2' *Save money September 28th' Year 2' *Save money *Forest drake attack October 28th' Year 2' *Save money November 28th' Year 2' *Built townhall {C}December 28th' Year 2' *Annexed Oleg's January 28th' Year 3' --Work done the previous month-- *Claim Bokken's square and build farm *Built exotic craftsman February 28th' Year 2' *Claimed quarry (+1 econ) and built farm *Event- 2 tenaments built in capital and 1 in Oleg's as Orlavsky refugees flee to Boatmurdered March 28th' Year 3' --Work done the previous month-- *Turned both tenements in capital into houses *Event- Orlavsky refugees bring disease into the capital. However, Alyssa prays and the disease is cured. April 28th' Year 3' *Build 2 houses in Boatmurdered May 28th' Year 3' *Built alchemist *Event- Lepers come into town. They are quickly healed before a plague can spread in Boatmurdered June 28th' Year 3' *No building July 28th' Year 3' *Claimed Tuskgutter's forest and built a camp and road. *Watchtower built in Boatmurdered. *House rebuilt August 28th' Year 3' *Claimed temple and built a road *Rebuilt the tavern in Boatmurdered. September 28th' Year 3' *Claimed a bridge and built a road *Rebuilt the smith and house October 28th' Year 3' *Built a farm and road November 28th' Year 3' *Founded school in Olegton December 28th' Year 3' *Elkholme founded *Barracks and Brewery built in Boatmurdered January 28th' Year 4' *Gaming hall built *Conspicous consumption. During the long, cold winter a wandering trader wandered into town. Alisten Gillsbee was selling various trinkets including pieces of geostite. With a slick sales pitch she convinced half the women in town that buying the pieces of rock would guarantee a healthy relationship. This caused a buying frenzy among the men causing an assett bubble which later burst. This also inflated the prices of other goods hurting the economy. February 28th' Year 4' *2 roads built *Borders expanded *Camp founded March 28th' Year 4' *Claim staglord fort *Tannery in Olegton *Riots broke out in the rural areas. These riots were lead by His Holiness Greg Bubbason. Greg was a farmer when he found the holy word of the god, BUD, written on the underside of a toadstool. He created a small cult that was mostly ignored. He lead his followers in revolt against the kingdom after his dog, Yeller, ate the holy toadstool and fell dead. This was obviously a sign about the evils that he needed to purge. Obviously, his cultists were quickly put down. April 28th' Year 4' *Borders expanded *Camp founded *Sop built in Olegton May 28th' Year 4' *Borders expanded *Road built *Farm built *Inn built in boatmurdered *Visiting artist. Sharena arrived in Boatmurdered and caused a sensation with her concert. People were so enthralled that they through platinum pieces on the stage and caused a huge economic boost. June 28th' Year 4' *City of Shriketon founded July 28th' Year 4' *Castle built in Shriketon *Economic boom. After the founding of the castle in Shriketon, a huge fesival lasting seven days was held. The large number of visitors and caravans caused a boom in commerce. August''' 28th''' Year 4 *Claim 2 Hexes on North East *2 roads *1 Farm *Inn in Olegton *Boggard's invaded the lands and caused wide spread destruction. They eventually left again, all for reasons unknown. September''' 28th''' Year 4 *1 Farm *Rebuilt the camp and road destroyed by the boggards *There was a parade celebrating the founding of Boatmurdered. There were several parade entries including Mephit baloons, a dire porcupine float. All of the pets were put on display much to the delight of the crowd. A marching band from pitaxe also came through. Needless to say, the parade quickly ended. October''' 28th''' Year 5 *Shrine in Elkholme to Erastil November''' 28th''' Year 5 *Claimed 2 hexes *1 farm *2 roads *Hired 200 Medvev & Orlavskysoldiers (fighter 1-2) to guard kingdom at 1 BP/month December''' 28th''' Year 5 *Claimed 6 hexes as the lands from Varnhold seceded and joined our great nation. *Refugees flooded in putting a strain on resources *4 houses *2 farms *3 roads *2 rivers *1 Dump *Monument to River *The refugess brought the blood plague with them. Luckily it was contained due to good leadership. All future refugees will have to go through better screening procedures. January''' 28th''' Year 5 *Refugees stream in *5 houses *3 tenaments February''' 28th''' Year 5 *2 roads *1 farm *Blood curse breaks out among the refugees. There is some rioting that is quickly suppressed. The leaders are found dead in their sleep. Rumors are that they were assassinated. March''' 28th''' Year 5 *No buildings *All quiet on the home front as farmers prepare their seeds for the new year. April''' 28th''' Year 5 *Monument built to commemorate River *Smithy May''' 28th''' Year 5 *The resident of Varnhold formally requested to merge with Xoriat. This added the follow infrastructure *3 rivers *Brewery *Exotic craftsmen *Garrison *Granary *Inn *Smith *Tannery *Temple *3 Tradesmen *10 houses *2 tenemants *Town hall *In addition the following were constructed *2 roads *Library *Built 2 roads *Built 1 library June''' 28th''' Year 5 *2 roads *Watchtower *Library July''' 28th''' Year 5 *1 House *1 Smith *1 Shop August''' 28th''' Year 5 *Claim 2 hexes *1 farm *2 houses *The ongoing peace among the river kingdoms has been good for merchants carrying their wares. Added 2 BP. September''' 28th''' Year 5 *Claim 3 hexes *2 farms *3 roads October''' 28th''' Year 6 *Claim 3 hexes *1 farm *3 roads *Loy Resbin, leader of Tatzlford approached the kingdom seeking protection. A charter was drawn up and the lands around Tatzlford officially joined the kingdom. *Refugees seek protection *3 tenements November''' 28th''' Year 6 *4 houses *2 farms December''' 28th''' Year 6 *2 camps January''' 28th''' Year 7 *Payed off Drelev's debt to Pitaxe after giving up control of 2 hexes. Also payed Drelev. to self exile into Brevoy *Built 2 farms February''' 28th''' Year 7 *Took over Drelev's lands *Abandoned 9 hexes *Built 2 farms *Built 5 houses, 1 in Tatzlford, 2 in Varnhold, 1 in Shriketon, and 1 in Elkholme *Built 2 camps in the swamp lands *Built 2 roads *Established a free trade agreement with Pitaxe *Human miners moved into the silver caves formerly occupied by kobolds by Boatmurdered. March''' 28th''' Year 7 *Walls built surrounding Fort Drelev *Claimed 3 Hexes *1 farm built *4 roads linking Tatzlford to Fort Drelev April 28th' Year 7' *Theater in Boatmurdered *3x tavern in Boatmurdered *Industrial accident caused the Kobold silver mine to collapse. A secret kobold trap caused a cave in. mine output shut down decreasing economy. May''' 28th''' Year 7 *Shipyard in Fort Drelev *2x wineries in Fort Drelev *Silver mine rebuilt although protesters still complaining June''' 28th''' Year 7 *1x watchtower in Boatmurdered *1x watchtower in Elkholme *1x watchtower in Tatzlford *Public scandal, the gnomes in the kingdom found out that Morgan was a gnome temporarily than came back as a human. Their chant is "We want a gnome, send the human home" and "Short and bearded (but not drunk) is beautiful." July 28th' Year 7' *Herbalist in Olegton *Word from spymaster that danger is on the horizon. Battle Babarians attack Olegton, The army led by Old Smiley, Smile you are about to die, attacked the clerics of weist driving them off. However, the army suffered significant casualties and routed an army Weiss at –8 HP, Smiley at 2 HP total. Troll attack Tatzlford. 25 trolls on mastadons attacked the city. Mr. Klink and the army of Unequaled Power suffered severe casualties at the hands of the vile monsters but managed to hold the city for the day. Barbarians attack Fort Drelev. 300 barbarians broke off the main force and were lead by Morgan in defeating their former brothers. Morgan and Lord Bolio lead their combined armies in smashing the invaders. The wolf pack from Boat Murder rushed over to reinforce Tatzlford. Jang started raising a colossal army in Boat Murdered. Day 2 Smiley raised a militia in Olegton. The army continues to defend Olegton against the barbarians. Mr. Klink lead the militia in Tatzlford against some troll irregular reinforcements and defeated them. Meanwhile the wolf regiment lead by Sharrell distracted the whooly mammoth riding trolls. Wyverns began attacking Fort Drelev. The wyverns’ quick attack destroyed our barbarian allies. Bolio Thalassa taunted the wyverns so badly that they flew into the walls of Fort Drelev. Day 3, barbarians got bored and walked away. Lord Coran defended Elkholme’s survivors but lost several people. Trolls continue to assault Tatzlford Fort Drelev betrayed by Pitaxe. Bolio defeated the army Day 4 Elkholme wolves badly damaged, but they managed to kill all of the barbarians. Lord Coran managed to get a few licks into the barbarians. Tatzlford Lord Klink died defending the city Fort Drelev again forced the Pitaxe invaders to flee. Day 5 Elkholme Lord Coran fell to the barbarians Tatzlford the gargantuan army arrive and badly damaged the remaining trolls The second gargantuan army encountered a small bandit army. Day 6 Elkholme wolves defeated Tatzlford trolls defeated Day 7 Mercenaries repelled Day 8, blood hands told to leave. Category:Kingdom